1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method of controlling emesis caused by administration of anticancer drugs to warm blooded animals which utilizes certain N-(3-quinuclidinyl)benzamide-N-oxides; namely, the 2-alkoxy-N-(1-azabicyclo[2.2.2]oct-3-yl)benzamide-N-oxides.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Certain compounds useful in the method of the present invention, namely 4-amino-N-(1-azabicyclo[2.2.2]oct-3-yl)-5-chloro-2-methoxybenzamide-N-oxid e and N-(1-azabicyclo[2.2.2]oct-3-yl)-2-methoxybenzamide-N-oxide are disclosed in European Patent Application No. 0 099 789 A1 to be gastromotility agents; however, there is no disclosure of antiemetic properties.
Certain parent compounds useful in the preparation of N-oxide compounds used in the method of the present invention, namely 2-alkoxy-N-(1-azabicyclo[2.2.2]oct-3-yl) benzamides have been disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 597,275, filed Apr. 6, 1984, and a continuation U.S. patent application Ser. No. 788,190, filed Oct. 15, 1985, as having gastric emptying and antiemetic properties, especially antiemetic properties against emesis caused by administration of platinum-containing anticancer drugs.
Certain parent compounds useful in the preparation of N-oxide compounds used in the present invention, namely 2-alkoxy-N-(1-azabicyclo[2.2.2]oct-3-yl), have been disclosed in U.S. application for patent Ser. No. 836,518, filed Mar. 5, 1986 to alleviate emesis caused by non-platinum anticancer drugs.